


Five Times Viktor And Yuri Eat Retirement Cake And One Time They Actually Retire

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anniversary, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Birthday, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Dogs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After having a little more wedding cake left over than either of them really intended, Yuri and Viktor decide to do something more...unique... than to just save it until their first anniversaryOr: Yuri and Viktor decide to use their wedding cake leftovers as a means of deciding when to retire
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Zine Promos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Five Times Viktor And Yuri Eat Retirement Cake And One Time They Actually Retire

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a promo for the Yuri On Ice holiday zine! https://yoiholidayzine.tumblr.com/

Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov got married at a beautifull winter ceremony right after Yuri's third Grand Prix Final

Because of it taking place in the heart of the competitive season, the affair was smaller than it otherwise may have been, wich wasn't much of a tragedy, the couple preferred the idea of a smaller and more intimate wedding anyway, but it did leave them with quite a bit of cake left over

They decided that rather than trying to eat what was left over on their first anniversary that they would instead use the cake for a higher purpose- to decide on their retirement

Whenever the cake was finished, that would be the year they retired

It was a good plan, they both were ready to retire whenever the other was, ready to move to the next stage of their lives together, but this would prevent either of them from having to make the conscious _choice_ to, neither would have to be the one to bring it up and face the tribulations that would come with that, neither would have to consciously choose the time to present it or deal with trying to push themselves further for fear of not wanting to retire early, for the sake of not wanting to let go

There were rules, however, to prevent this delicate arrangement from getting messy-

1\. No measuring slices- otherwise this little game of their's had the potential to go on for far longer than either of them could reasonably keep skating

2\. No telling eachother when someone was planning to get cake- to prevent doubts from coming in

3\. No telling eachother how much cake was left- this would prevent either of them from getting cold feet about slicing into it again

4\. The wedding cake would be only for the two of them, no one else- this one they definitely had the most trouble agreeing to, but ultimately thought it best, there was otherwise too big of a risk that two years left of cake would be gone in a single night if they happened to have a party and one of them got a little too free-minded with the slices

5\. Deciding to have cake does not mean that the cake-getting party wants to retire soon- this rule was put in place specifically in courtesy to Yuri's anxiety, with Viktor making eye contact the entire time he said it

With the rules set and more than enough red velvet cake to tide them over for atleast the next season, their game began, both of them satisfied that no matter how long (or short) it lasted, they would be comfortable with the outcome

Retirement wasn't scary or depressing like it used to be, back when they were single

Now they had an entire lifetime to look forward to, and things they both wanted that could come only after retiring

The idea of ending their competitive careers was no longer comparable with the thought of ending their lives- but instead, went hand and hand with the idea of beginning new ones

**I.**

The first time Viktor sliced into the remains of the frozen wedding cake, it was, ironically, for their first anniversary

"You know zolotse, I can't help but notice that it's been a year, but we haven't even started our little tradition," Viktor noted as he handed Yuri a plate and a fork, a slice of wedding cake sitting neatly in the center of the china

"I was waiting on something special," Yuri mumbled shyly, face a bit pink

"Besides gold medals you mean?" Viktor teased, watching as that pink shade deepened into a light red

"W-Well you didn't cut into the cake until now either," Yuri pouted, causing Viktor to give a slight laugh

"I know, I suppose I was waiting for something special too," Viktor chuckled, leaning back against the couch as his fork cut into the cake

"We're going to have to make a conscious effort not to do that... aren't we? Otherwise this won't really work,"

Viktor nodded slowly in agreement, shivering in delight at the chilled red velvet against his tongue

"Well, you know what they say, the first cut is the deepest, I imagine the first slice is the most difficult,"

Yuri paused, biting his lip, but being ultimately unable to suppress an amused grin

"Did you really just make a Sheryl Crowe reference?"

"Th-That song was popular when I was a teenager!! And it wasn't _really_ a Sheryl Crowe reference, that's a Rod Stewart song,"

"Actually, Vitenka, it's a _Cat Stevens_ song, the Rod Stewart version was also a cover,"

For a breif moment, Viktor said nothing, prompting Yuri to pause in biting into the cake, eyebrows raised

"Um.... what-?"

"You are _so_ sexy my love,"

Ultimately the cake ended up losing alot of it's chill, by the time they were done "celebrating" exactly how sexy Viktor thought Yuri's apparent musical knowledge was

**II.**

"What's this for?"

"Well, the last time we had cake was for our anniversary, I.. thought that we might celebrate another anniversary with cake too,"

"Oh?" Viktor grinned, eagerly taking the plate from his husband

"And what anniversary would that be, zolotse?"

"The anniversary of the first day I saw you, the day I decided to become a figure skater,"

Viktor paused, his eyebrows raised as Yuri settled next to him on the hotel bed, he was a little surprised that Yuri had brought peices of their cake all the way with them from home, but that was one of the things he loved most about Yuri- he never stopped surprising Viktor

"You're kidding, you really remember that specific day?"

"I do," Yuri nodded, digging his fork into the cake

"I don't know how I could possibly forget, it was one of the most important days of my life,"

"Why have you not celebrated this day with me before then?" Viktor asked curiously

"Mm... well, competitions are always on the same weeks and weekends every year but the actual dates change, this is the first time since we've been together that the dates have lined up and the competition has been on the exact same date that it was the first year I saw you perform, I... thought it would be really romantic and sort of.. you know... coming full circle... to eat our wedding cake at the same competition on the same date that I first saw you and decided to skate with you,"

Yuri, who had been mostly just picking at his cake for the last few seconds, chanced a glance up at his husband's utterly shocked face

"I-It's too much... isn't it? That's too nerdy... isn't it? S-Sorry, I-"

"Yuri!!" Viktor suddenly squealed, startling his husband as he launched himself forward and gave him a tight hug

"Oh my god Yuri you're the most amazing person!! That's the cutest, most romantic thing I've ever heard!!! Oh my Yuri... I love you so much,"

"R-Really?" Yuri squeaked, turning a bit red as Viktor hugged him and peppered kisses across his face

"Yes ofcouse! I can't imagine even having a memory that good, not to mention having the forethought to plan all of this out and actually executing it during a massive competition..... Yuri, you're amazing!"

By the time Viktor was done showering Yuri with praise and kisses, the brunette's face was easily as red as the cake

**III.**

"Yuri? My love? I brought you something,"

Slowly, Yuri poked his head out from the blanket cocoon he had been wrapped in, eyes widening a little as he pushed the blankets back further and sat up

"Wedding cake?"

"Yeah,"

Carefully, Yuri took the plate, still seemingly confused

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, you just seemed like you could use it, and you know I learned recently that chocolate is a good anti-anxiety food, something about raising serotonin?"

"...We have chocolate bars...." Yuri mumbled softly, a shy, crooked smile on his face

"I know, but I just.... well, I know you don't feel well, I thought maybe this would help,"

Viktor was right- it did help, even if only a little bit

Yuri still suffered from random bouts of anxiety, no matter how much better he got, no matter how many medals he won or how secure his and Viktor's relationship ever became, it never made any real difference during times like this, his anxiety would always be an untameable factor in his life and all he could do was work through it

Even now, when things were going so well, when he should feel like he was on top of the world, he still was sent tumbling down by the feelings of fear and worthlessness and self-loathing that he was so used to

But this helped

Not the cake it's self, but Viktor having the sweetness and the forethought to bring him the cake

He set the plate aside for a moment, noting the look of sadness and misfortune on Viktor's face, but smiling himself a little as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and brought him down for a kiss

Yuri had been so nervous to get married, not because he had any doubts about spending the rest of his life with Viktor, but because he was afraid of messing it up, he was afraid of screwing up the wedding and afraid of Viktor one day getting tired of him or falling out of love with him but feeling too trapped to leave, did Russia even _have_ divorce? He had never looked it up...

But in moments like this, even with his anxiety at a high, he felt the most secure in his marriage

It was such simple little things, the smallest parts of their marriage that made him happy

He loved the medals and the grand gestures and the promises of how their futures would be, but it was always the smallest things- washing Viktor's hair for him when he was tired, play fighting over who got to have more of the blankets, Viktor having the forethought to bring Yuri wedding cake when he felt anxious... those were the things that Yuri loved the most, and the things that made him happiest to be married

Marriage was out of style to alot of people, he knew that, but it didn't change how he felt about it

It wasn't just a certificate or a ring, it was a promise of a lifetime of those little things

"I take it the cake makes you feel better after all?" Viktor grinned adoringly as Yuri pulled away

"No, not so much," Yuri confessed, fingers twirling into the ends of Viktor's hair

" _You_ make me feel better,"

And if the look on Viktor's face was anything to go by, Yuri was willing to bet he preferred that just as much as Yuri did

**IIII.**

"I've got it, I know _exactly_ what you should name the dog, are you fuckers ready for this?"

Viktor and Yuri were quite sure that they absolutely were _not_ ready for whatever the blonde was preparing to suggest but they nodded anyway, knowing it was the only out they had

"Coyote. Wolf. Viper."

.....

Yura looked so proud of himself

No one else sported that particular expression

"I'm going to have to say _no_ on that," Viktor said blandly

"What?! Come on old man!! You can even call her Kotya for short!!"

"Still no," Viktor insisted, leaning back in his chair

"What about Masha? I hear that name alot," Yuri suggested as he brought four glasses of champagne back to the table

"Mmm I wouldn't, 'Masha' means 'bitter'," Viktor pointed out

"Really...?"

"Yeah, and it's too close to Makka, and... I don't want them getting confused,"

Viktor paused to smile down at Makkachin, who thumped her tail happily against the floor and stared up at him in return

"Right, ofcourse not," Yuri smiled softly, setting the glasses down before heading immediately back to the kitchen

Over the past few months they had discussed getting a new puppy, a companion for Makkachin so that the loneliness wouldn't hit her quite so hard when her dads had to travel for competitions, and so that she would have someone to play with and not allow herself to age as quickly by living an inactive life

Ofcourse aging couldn't be slowed down indefinitely and Yuri suspected there was a second reason why Viktor wanted to avoid using names that sounded too much like Makkachin's, but for both their sakes, he was going to put that as far out of his head as possible

"What about something associated with your careers? Like Goldie? Or something with your personal lives like Barcelona?" Otabek suggested, sipping his champagne as Yuri set a couple of chocolate cupcakes down on plates, then grabbed the remains of the wedding cake from the freezer

"Beka, you know I love you, but I think naming a dog 'Barcelona' borders on animal cruelty,"

Otabek stared at his boyfreind, the name of Yura's cat beating like a drum in his head- _Puma Tiger Scorpion_

"....You're right, what was I thinking?" he replied flatly, earning a pat on his hand as a result

"We could name her Victoria and just shorten that to Tori, or even Tori-Chan, that's really cute," Yuri suggested slicing two peices of cake onto plates for himself and Viktor

"Oh my _god_ Katsudon, was _one_ dog named after this fucking idiot not enough for you? Your crush is seriously out of hand,"

"I _married_ him, I'd hardly call it a crush anymore," Yuri frowned, eyes narrowing as he put the cake slicer in the sink

Although, as much as he hated to admit it, the blonde was right

Two dogs named after Viktor might really be pushing it...

"Well what about Yu-Chan?" Viktor suggested with a loving smile, leaning over the back of his chair

"Or Yurochka?"

"Oh FUCK no old man! We are not having one more thing in our lives that shares my name! I'm still bitter that your fucking husband does!" Yura shouted, jabbing his thumb in Yuri's direction

The brunette just rolled his eyes, bringing the plates back over to the table and setting them down

"I agree with Yura, no more Yuris, especially now that I've learned 'Georgi' and 'Yuri' are actually sort of the same thing..."

"Do NOT fucking remind me," Yura grumbled, tossing his champagne back like a shot

"What about Alya?"

The three stopped for a breif moment, all looking over at Otabek as he delicately pulled his plate closer

"It's a derivative of Alexandra, wich means 'great protector', and Alina wich means 'noble', and in Arabic it means 'heavenly', it... just sounds nice.... and you could call her Al-Chan if you want,"

"Beka... where'd you come up with that?" Yura asked in surprise

Otabek just shrugged and bit into his cupcake, deciding not to mention that there was a small chance he may have a book of baby names he had been slowly filling over the years for the future

"I think it suits her," he added belatedly

"I like it," Yuri smiled encouragingly, sitting down at the table next to Viktor

"Yeah.... me too," Viktor agreed, reaching down and gently picking up the little red poodle at his feet, hoisting her into his lap and smudging just a little bit of frosting onto his fingertips for her to lick off

"Alya Nikiforov-Katsuki..... I like that alot,"

Noticing Makkachin perking up at the smell of food, albeit a bit belatedly, he scooped a bit more frosting onto his fingertips to hold down for her

"Welcome to our family then, Alya,"

**V.**

"This feels very wrong,"

"Shhh, no one has to know,"

"But _we_ know,"

It was very possible that both of them were a little tipsy, getting home from the wedding and "sneaking" into the kitchen

Yuri lifted himself up onto one of the barstools at the counter, giggling under his breath as the dogs sluggishly moved to greet him, evidently having been woken just moments before

"Oh come now zolotse, I can't help feeling nostalgic and a little weird, our son is all grown up now!"

"We had cake at the wedding though," Yuri pointed out as he watched Viktor drag what remained of their wedding cake out of the freezer

"Yes but unlike us, Yura and Beka had the good sense to get married during the off season, so one extra peice of cake won't hurt us,"

"Mm, you know what they always say about kids being smarter...." Yuri teased playfully, resting his head on his palm

"Yeah and I bet you our kids are going to be so smart they constantly put us to shame," Viktor said with a laugh, cutting into the cake

"I'd be afraid if I were the rest of the world, Katsuki and Nikiforov genes mixing, our kids will have the best of all of our traits zolotse, and as we naturally compliment eachother, our best traits also cancel out eachother's worst,"

".....I barely understood that," Yuri noted, watching the blade slice into the cake

"And what do you mean 'genes mixing'? Vitya... unless you think we've somehow become those... fancy... mpreg werewolves from the internet over night, there will be no mixing of genes, the kids will be adopted," Yuri snorted, eyes lighting up a little when the cake was placed in front of him

He hadn't really realized until that moment that he was hungry...

"Hey, science has come up with lots of neat things since we first started out! In fact, I'm pretty sure there's a thing now about how gay couples can have kids that biologically belong to both of them,"

"That's just women, and it's still experimental," Yuri corrected, groaning as he bit into the cake

So what if it was a few years old? The freezer kept it!

......Mostly

"Oh my god Yuri you're so smart!!! See? This is what I mean, our kids will be AMAZING! They'll probably speak seven languages and be able to cure cancer or something! They'll be little geniuses!"

"At the very least, they'd better be able to teach us how to work whatever phones come out over the next few decades," Yuri teased as Viktor moved to sit down next to him at the counter, stabbing at his own peice of cake

"True, I fear what will come of technology by the time we hit forty,"

Yuri shuddered, stuffing another bite of cake in his mouth to combat the bitterness

 _Forty_....

He didn't like to think about those digits being little more than a decade away

As it was now, he was officially closer to thirty than he was twenty and that was already freaking him out

He suddenly had sympathy for poor Viktor, who had already hit the big 3.0.

"Would you really want that though? For the kids to be scientists or something?" Yuri asked curiously

They had talked about it a fair bit, mostly fantasizing with a few nuggets of actual parenting decisions thrown in over the years, but.... these last couple of years had really brought more and more about the offspring discussion to the forefront

Maybe because they were getting closer to retirement, maybe because their biological clocks had started ticking louder, maybe both or neither, it was hard to say

"Sure, I want whatever they want, I'd be happy no matter what my children decide to do with their lives, be it athletics or academics or art.... or civil service or food or medicine.... whatever they want, I support them,"

Yuri smiled warmly, reaching down to lace his fingers with Viktor's and squeeze his hand

"I do have just _one_ tiny caveat however,"

"Oh?"

Viktor nodded, poking at his cake a little

"I..... hope that they don't stray too far from home..... I've spent most of my life without a family, and..... although I wouldn't stop them, I do hope that our children atleast stay within decent traveling distance of us when they grow up, I hope they take pity on their old dads and the fact that these years of skating are going to take a toll on our weak bodies and make it _so hard_ to constantly be on planes,"

Yuri laughed a little, the idea of being old and grey together- well, probably white in Viktor's case- getting off a flight to see their adult kids, their grandkids, seeing whatever they wanted to do with their lives and most importantly seeing them _happy_.....

Knowing that he and Viktor had helped make that possible, that their lives amounted to so much more than just gold medals and breakable world records, and... knowing that whatever their lives became, whatever roads they were lead down, they would have eachother.....

"Yuri? ...Is something wrong?"

Yuri shook his head quickly, his expression still so warm and soft as he cupped Viktor's face and leaned in for a kiss

"Nothing," he promised softly, wrapping both arms around his husband's neck and giving him a tight hug

"Everything is perfect,"

**I.**

"I swear to you, next year, I'm going to find the ugliest sweater possible with Rudolph on it,"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Yuri laughed from the kitchen

"I want the nose to light up," Viktor answered immediately, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as the dogs stretched out at his feet

"That's perfectly valid," Yuri smiled, rounding the corner and presenting him with a mug of hot chocolate and a peice of wedding cake

"Oooh! Wedding cake!! For my birthday?"

"Mm-hm, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a birthday cake but I hope this will make up for it,"

"Nonsense my love, this is better than any birthday cake, besides, the weather has been bad the last few days even for Russia, I'd never expect you to try to get out in this,"

Yuri nodded slowly as he sat down, placing his own mug on the coffee table

Viktor was right, Yuri had been living in Russia for a few years now but had never seen snow _this_ deep, flights were grounded and everything, Yaov didn't even bark at them to be at the rink the last few days, despite it being at the heart of the competitive season

Yuri thought that would make things especially appropriate....

"Vitya.... do you remember when we first started this tradition.... we made some rules about the cake?"

"Yeah, no sharing, no measuring slices, that sort of thing," Viktor nodded, biting into the cake again

"Right, well.... I wondered if... it would be ok if I broke one?"

Viktor blinked in surprise, but nodded, giving Yuri his attention- this seemed important, after all

"This is.... the last of the cake,"

Viktor went quiet for a moment, before smiling softly and taking Yuri's hand, kissing his fingers

"I know, my love,"

"You-.... you know...?"

"Sure, I was the last one to cut into it, remember? After Beka and Yura's wedding? I knew then that what was left wouldn't stretch very far, unless you went for papper thin slices, wich these are not,"

Yuri swallowed tightly, licking his lips

"Then... this is it? This is our last season?"

Viktor nodded slowly, his expression still warm, still soft and smiling

"Is that alright with you, my beautifull gold?"

For so long, Yuri just assumed the answer to that would be "no", but now that it was an option placed in front of him...

"Yeah," he promised, taking a bite of his cake and lacing his fingers with Viktor's

"It is,"

They would announce it after Worlds, a decision they had made ages ago, always wanting to finish out a season

But that was months away, and until then, they would enjoy what they had

When the time came to retire, that would be alright, they would walk down that path together, smiling and hand in hand, just like they had every other part of their lives since meeting

Retirement wouldn't be the end of anything, they knew

It would just be the beginning of something new


End file.
